


Get in the closet

by ilostmypen



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Caroline gets more than she bargained for, F/F, Josie and Caroline have a heart to heart, LITERALLY, Penelope is in the closet, Posie are mortified, Posie can't seem to catch a break, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmypen/pseuds/ilostmypen
Summary: All Posie wanted to do was have some alone time without interrupting siblings or roommates. All Caroline wanted to do was to invite her daughter to the movies. They all get a little more than they bargained for.





	Get in the closet

Penelope moaned as Josie trailed her lips sloppily down her neck, instinctively grinding into the other witch, who smirked and continued down towards Penelope’s clavicle, hands pinning the other girl beneath her. Not willing to give up control so easily, Penelope nudged her thigh between Josie’s legs, earning a moan of her own.

“Please tell me you locked the door,” Josie groaned.

“I've learned my lesson,” Penelope smirked.

The girls had been interrupted last week by Penelope’s roommate in a rather… compromising position. Penelope was only just able to look her in the eye again without going beetroot, and Josie still hadn’t made eye contact- in fact she had gone so far as to flee any time she saw the other witch approach.

Josie’s only response was to bring her lips back to the other girl's, while both allowed their hands to wander.

 

Josie’s shirt was the first thing to go, then Penelope’s, followed fairly quickly by her pantyhose and skirt. She swiftly rolled them over so that now she was on top and began to kiss slowly down Josie’s body, leaving the other witch writhing with impatience. Penelope smirked, and slowed further until Josie’s hands tugged her hair with desperation, forcing her towards her destination. She was about to tease the twin about patience being a virtue, when a knock sounded, followed by a voice that made her heart stop- a voice that was all too familiar because it belonged to a certain Caroline Forbes, aka her headmistress, aka her girlfriend’s mother. Her girlfriend, who was currently shirtless underneath her with her skirt bunched up around her waist.

“Josie sweetie are you in there? Why is the door locked?”

The two girls stared at each other in pure and utter panic, frozen with fear.

“Jo?” Caroline called a little louder, knocking again.

The second knock seemed to spur them both into action.

Penelope muttered a quick silencing spell to soundproof the room, while Josie pushed her girlfriend off of her and leapt off the bed.

“What the fuck are we gonna do?!” she hissed in a panic.

“Well first of all you don’t need to whisper”, Penelope replied, although her own voice remained little more than a whisper either, as both girls grabbed the clothes strewn around the bed, frantically beginning to button their shirts.

“Sweetie are you in there?”

“Get in the closet!” Josie hissed.

“Are you kidding me?! Jojo, there are _so_ many jokes I could make right now.”

Josie shot Penelope a look that informed the other witch that she couldn’t be further from kidding if she tried.

“P, I love you, but now is not the time. Now shut up and go!"

Grabbing the rest of her clothes Penelope made her way to the closet shooting her girlfriend a withering glare as she hopped in, removing the silencing spell from the room as she did so, and then recasting it on the wardrobe so she could finish dressing herself in the cramped space.

“Coming!” Josie called, desperately smoothing her hair and wiping her mouth of any smudged lipgloss.

“Mom! Hey! What’s up?” she asked, leaning in a what she hoped was a nonchalant fashion against the doorway.

Caroline gave her a concerned once over.

“Everything okay honey? Why was the door locked?”

Josie truly wished her mother wasn’t a vampire in times like these, knowing her mom could definitely hear her heart racing.

“It’s fine, I just uh… I was trying to nap. I thought if I locked the door Lizzie might be quieter when she came in. You uh- woke me. I just got a fright.”

Caroline raised a brow sceptically.

“Oh, well I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. May I come in?”

“Ugh, sure. Sorry, it’s a bit of a mess.”

Caroline sniffed and swore she caught an unfamiliar scent. She glanced back at her daughter who was avoiding her eyes at all costs.

“Did I interrupt something?”

“No! No… why do you ask?”

Penelope cursed from inside the wardrobe. Honestly, how had she expected Josie to be able to lie to her mother, given the woman had heightened vampire senses? Josie was a bad liar under pressure at the best of times.

“You just seem… antsy.”

“I had a fight with Lizzie,” Josie blurted out, it being the first semi conceivable lie that came to her.

Caroline’s confusion relaxed, and she instantly softened, seating herself on Josie’s bed.

“Oh honey, whatever it was about I’m sure you guys will forget about it by dinner… What did you guys fight about?”

“Oh, uh, just… Penelope?”

“I see. Well I wouldn’t worry too much. I think maybe your sister is just worried that you’ll have less time for her now that you’ve got somebody special. I’m sorry, I know I’ve been gone a lot more recently, and I wish there was a way around it, but unfortunately there’s not. But while I’m gone Lizzie might be a little more dependant then usual…"

Josie nodded, relieved that her mother had taken the bait.

“I’m glad you have Penelope though. You need someone to lean on too, and that girl is crazy about you.”

Both witches flushed in their places.

“I’m crazy about her too.”

“I know you are.”

Josie smiled at the thought and then quickly remembered that the witch in question was still hidden in her wardrobe.

“So, uh, what did you come knocking for?”

“Oh! I came to ask if you wanted to head to the movies tonight? I feel like the three of us could use a girls’ night before I have to head away again."

“Yes! Sounds great!” Josie nodded, moving towards the door. “Let’s go find Lizzie and say it to her! It can be my peace offering!”

Caroline frowned in confusion at her daughter’s sudden enthusiasm.

“We don’t need to go right now- was there anything you wanted to talk about while I was here? Everything going okay with Penelope?”

“Good. Yep, great. SO good,” Josie nodded, still hovering by the door. Penelope rolled her eyes affectionately from the closet. _What a dork._

Caroline quirked her brow.

“Jo, are you sure you’re okay? … You didn’t hex Lizzie or anything, did you?”

“No! God mom! I’m not an idiot.”

“I know, you’re just acting... funny.”

Josie shrugged.

“Am I?"

“Yes… Hey, speaking of Penelope, she should come to family dinner before I go. I mean I know her as a student but I want to get to know her as your girlfriend. She must be special to have caught your eye.”

“Uh huh. Sure. I’ll say it to her. Haven’t seen her all day so maybe I should go find her too.”

“Josette Saltzman, sit yourself down.”

Josie cursed internally.

“What on earth is going on with you? Your heart is going a mile a minute and you haven’t looked me in the eye once.”

“I-“ Josie sat down beside her mom and attempted to look her in the eye without going beetroot.

Caroline looked her daughter up and down before noticing a pair of shoes by the bed that she was almost certain belonged to neither of her daughters.

She almost laughed at how clueless she had been. _Duh Caroline._

“Hey, did you get new shoes?”

“What?” Josie asked, confused by the sudden change in her mom’s tone.

Penelope cursed from her spot inside the closet. Idiot. She hadn’t grabbed her shoes.

“Oh, uh, yes. No. I… borrowed them! From P. I was gonna wear them with my new skirt that I got.”

“That’s convenient, that you guys wear the same size shoe.”

“Yep. Very.”

“Try them on now. With the skirt.”

Josie paled.

“What?”

“Show me them with the skirt. I’ll give you fashion advice. I was quite the trendsetter in my day you know,” Caroline joked, trying not to laugh as her daughter visibly squirmed.

“Oh, I’m really not even sure where that skirt is right now. Besides, shouldn’t we find Lizzie? She could be making plans of her own for tonight.”

“Stop worrying about Lizzie for five minutes. I’ll help you look for that skirt! How about under the bed? Or in the closet?” Caroline made to stand up as she watched Josie go even whiter.

Penelope felt positively sick to her stomach. There was no escaping now.

“Um-"

“Penelope?” Caroline called, “you can come out now.”

The two witches froze, Josie wondering if she could just die right this instant to avoid further mortification, and Penelope wondering if she should stay there and hope Caroline wouldn’t actually search for her. Josie realised her girlfriend’s predicament, so she sighed and muttered a spell that swung the closet door open to reveal a very sheepish looking Penelope Park.

“Ms. Forbes! Hi… Uh… Josie- I-“ she trailed off, knowing there was nothing she could say to salvage the current situation.

“Hi Penelope. Helping my daughter find the skirt to match those shoes, were you?” Caroline smirked. She was relieved to see the other witch was fully dressed.

Josie and Penelope flushed with embarrassment.

Caroline turned to face Josie.

“The closet Josette? Really?”

Josie wished the ground would swallow her up.

Penelope lingered awkwardly.

“Um, I should go…” she turned to make her way towards the door.

“Hold up.”

Josie shot her girlfriend a look of apology.

Penelope turned back sheepishly.

“Why don’t you sit down?”

Penelope nodded mutely, making her way to the chair by Josie’s desk, not wanting to sit on Lizzie’s bed without permission, something Caroline acknowledged with a small smile.

“Mom it’s not P’s fault-“

“It’s not anybody’s fault. Look I don’t know what I interrupted, and nor do I want to. Josie you’re my baby... And you guys are really young and have a whole lot of emotions right now and I know what that feels like. But just, be careful, okay? Make sure that your emotions are in tune with the rest of your… um, wants and stuff… Wow this would be a whole lot easier if you were dating a boy and I could just scare you with teenage pregnancy,” Caroline joked.

Penelope tried not to snort, and Josie looked like she didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

“Obviously I would prefer such things not go on on school property. I get that kids are gonna wanna makeout but dorms are a lot more private than a secluded spot on school grounds, which can lead to the temptation to progress things further.”

Both girls went scarlet once again.

“We weren’t-“ Josie lied.

“I would nev-“ Penelope began.

“I don’t wanna know. Alaric and I will have to have a discussion about students being allowed in one anothers' dorms, regardless of gender."

“Mom, please don’t tell Dad about this!“ Josie begged. Getting caught by one parent was bad enough.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

“Obviously I will bring the matter up with your father in a subtle fashion. Unlike you two, _I_ can be subtle. He needn’t know what inspired the conversation.”

There was an awkward pause, both witches keeping their eyes firmly on the floor.

“Okay well, that’s all I have to say about that... Moving swiftly onwards, Penelope, Alaric and I would love to have you come for family dinner some night. I want to know more about the girl who has this one acting like a lovestruck fool all the time”, Caroline teased.

Penelope blushed and nodded.

“That would be lovely Ms. Forbes.”

“Awesome. Well, Josie can tell you when, I’m not sure what the week’s schedule is yet. It’ll probably be Saturday.”

“Sounds perfect”, Penelope replied, already dreading the thought.

“Okay well, that about covers things, you’re good to go. I’ll see you on Saturday.”

Penelope was off the chair in a flash, grabbing her shoes, and backing out the door. She had to refrain from curtseying to Caroline she was so nervous.

“I’ll see you later Jojo,” she blushed.

“Bye P,” Josie practically whispered.

“Uh, thank you Ms. Forbes.”

“You’re welcome. And call me Caroline."

Penelope nodded, shooting another apologetic glance at Josie before fleeing, shutting the door behind her. She was halfway to her dorm before she allowed herself to breathe.

 

Meanwhile Josie was still in her own personal hell, unable to look at her mother.

“Jo, it’s fine to look at me,” Caroline laughed softly.

“I want to die.”

“Don’t worry honey, everyone has gone through the embarrassment you just felt at some point. And I was embarrassed too. That is not what I was expecting when I came to invite you to the movies.”

“I’m sorry,” Josie blushed.

“It’s okay. I just… I want you to be careful and look out for yourself, alright? You have so much time to be a grown up. Enjoy being a kid while you can.”

Josie nodded mutely.

“Penelope is really pretty,” Caroline added, attempting to lighten the mood.

“She is,” Josie agreed reverently. “I can’t believe she picked me.”

“Oh please. You’re beautiful. And more importantly you're clever, and caring, and kind… She’s lucky to have you.”

“I’m lucky to have her too… She acts so confident all the time around school but she’s really such a softie- She’s secretly afraid of the dark so she has glow in the dark stars on her ceiling in the shape of constellations- she’s super smart about astrology and well, about everything really... And she gives me a Hershey’s Kiss every day at lunch. She said it’s cos she wants to kiss me but she knows PDA makes me nervous- I’ve never even told her that, she just knows. And I know it's super corny and Lizzie rolls her eyes but it always makes me smile,” Josie gushed, blushing when she noticed her mom’s affectionate smile.

“She sounds pretty special,” Caroline smiled, wrapping her arm affectionately around her daughter.

"She is."

“Hey, do you wanna skip the movie tonight and grab dinner, just you and me?”

“What about Lizzie?”

“Lizzie and I can go for dinner some other night. We don’t have to everything together you know. You dad and I have always wanted you to be your own individuals.” A look of pain flashed across her features as she said that, and she was reminded once again just how important her overseas trips were.

“Okay,” Josie grinned. “That sounds nice.”

“Awesome.” Caroline stood. “Hey, maybe you can wear that new skirt and those shoes,” she teased.

Josie blushed.

“They wouldn’t fit me in a month of Sundays,” she admitted.

“Shame. She has a great shoe collection,” Caroline joked. “I’ve got to go and tell your father our plans for the evening, and check in with Lizzie, but I'll meet you at the car at around 6?”

“Sounds good. Hey Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Caroline melted.

"I love you too baby. So much."

 

Once her mom left, Josie collapsed on the bed.

Grabbing her phone from her bedside table she couldn’t help but laugh when she saw a text from Penelope.

P: _DJKLKJFWN I AM NEVER GONNA BE ABLE TO LOOK YOUR MOM IN THE EYE EVER AGAIN_

She quickly typed a reply:

J: _I am SO SORRY P_  
J: _I can’t believe she basically tried to give us the talk_  
J: _FUCK_  
J: _Are you gonna dump me?_  
J: _Because I would totally understand, ngl  
_

She smiled when Penelope’s reply came through almost immediately.

P: _Shut up you dork. You know I could never dump you_

J: _:)))_

P: _*eyeroll* :*_  
   
J: _Where are you now?_

P: _Dying of embarrassment in my room_  
P: _Hbu?_

J: _Same. Mom and I are going for dinner soon so I gotta start getting ready. Praying she won’t bring up closet-gate and that we can move on and never discuss this again_

P: _I can’t believe you made me hide in the closet_

J: _I panicked, okay?_

P: _The irony_

J: _I know lol. Sorry_  
J: _Mom liked your shoes btw_

P: _A woman of taste lol_  
P: S _he was right btw_  
P: _I am crazy about you  
_

Josie's whole face burst into a grin and then she laughed as her phone buzzed, with two more messages:

  
P: _Wow, that made even me wanna throw up_  
P: _WHAT HAVE YOU TURNED ME INTO???!!!_

J: _You've always been a secret softie._  
J: _And I’m crazy about you too._

She paused and then smirked before sending another message.

J:  _PS we are never having sex in my room ever again xx_

P:  _Jojo your mom and dad run this school and your mom just caught me in your closet... Much as I love you, I am never even kissing you on school grounds again_

Josie laughed.

J:  _Challenge accepted_

**Author's Note:**

> Lol wrote this cos I was bored last night. It's quite probably terrible but sure here it is. Let me know your thoughts :)
> 
> PS I miss Posie, can it just be 1x14 already?


End file.
